


Jurassic Stark

by FancyKraken



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dinosaurs, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Bang 2014, Humor, Jurassic Park - Freeform, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyKraken/pseuds/FancyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a lot of bribery and complaining, Tony is finally able to have movie night with Loki and show him one of his all time favourite films, Jurassic Park. Of course movie night doesn’t just end with the movie being over. Loki’s need to one up Tony leads them down a path of magic, wonderment, danger, sexy times, and an admission of something that neither would have guessed in their wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Frostiron Bang 2014 entry! Woo! My inner dinosaur nerd kinda showed here. I tried to get things as scientifically accurate as possible, but if there are any inaccuracies, my apologies. All events are meant to be set after the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier.
> 
> Also a huge, huge thank you and much love to my awesome beta for this fic, Rhaigeless (on tumblr).
> 
> And last, but most certainly not least, such a huge thanks and props to the artist, Mio (mioishin.tumblr.com), for the gorgeous artwork that they created for this fic. Thank you, so, so much!

Tony glanced nervously at the god lounging elegantly at the opposite end of the couch. Loki looked every bit a royal; long slender legs crossed at the knee, back straight, hands folded nicely in his lap, and head held high. If someone saw Loki now they would assume he was in the middle of some important meeting or calmly discussing plans for world domination.  This wasn’t the case, however, this was just him relaxing and watching a movie. If Loki was the picture of relaxed elegance, then Tony was the picture of relaxed chaos; legs sprawled out, body leaning back against the cushions, one arm draped over the armrest and the other flung over the back of the couch.  Despite his current physical state, Tony was filled with a nervous excitement, like when you showed a new friend one of your hobbies when you were a kid and were waiting for their approval.

Brown eyes quickly flicked between Loki and the large flat screen TV on the wall. After almost a month of not-so-subtle coaxing, Tony had finally managed to get Loki to actually sit down, stay, and watch one of his favourite films, _Jurassic Park_.

The two of them weren’t sure what they were doing. Whether they were actually in a relationship, enemies with benefits, or even more horrifying: friends, Tony knew that if Loki was going to hang around with him he would have to suffer a good old fashioned movie night. There was even a big bowl of popcorn sitting between the two and pizza and beer on the small table in front of them.

“Stark, if you look at me one more time I will murder you and all that you hold dear.” Loki didn’t even take his eyes off the screen.

Tony steeled himself mentally and focused his attention back to the film. Moments later he arched an eyebrow at the screen, thoughts of Loki’s opinion forgotten. The guy who played the character Ray Arnold sure looked a hell of a lot like now ex-SHIELD director Fury. He’d have to bug him the next time super spy extraordinaire showed up at Avengers HQ. With that in mind, Tony let his mind and body go and lost himself in the world of dinosaurs and humanity trying to play god.

A little while later the iconic notes of music started to play and the credits started to roll. Loki was still sitting as regal and dignified as before. Tony was sprawled halfway down to the floor at that point, but quickly slid up into a more human-like position to stare at Loki, eager to know what he had thought.

Without looking at Tony, Loki reached over to the bowl of popcorn and took a handful, making a show of slowly putting the golden kernels in his mouth and chewed, taking care to lick each finger clean when he was finished. Tony gulped and tried to ignore the sudden pang of arousal in his gut when he saw those long, slender fingers being licked clean by that silver tongue. He knew Loki was just fucking with him, but damn if Tony didn’t love every second of it.

Loki turned his attention to Tony and answered the unspoken question hanging in the air. “It’s a pity that the reptiles did not eat the children.”

Tony blinked. Yep, God of Chaos and general fuckery right there.

“Kids dying or no, what did you think of it? I imagine they didn’t have many films like that in Asgard, Mr. Fancy Pants.” Tony grinned.

“Stark,” Loki rolled his eyes and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. “This is more proof that things of this nature should be left to the gods and not you foolish mortals. I am truly amazed that you haven’t yet caused your own mass extinction.”

“Don’t worry we’re getting there. But dinosaurs! How awesome would that be to see some real life dinosaurs? Of course we’d do it on a much smaller scale, but the technology is getting there for us to—“ Tony was quickly silenced as Loki reached out and pressed a finger to Tony’s lips, extinguishing all other thoughts.

“As much as I’d love to hear about the eventual downfall of humanity, I have other things in mind,” Loki purred, running the tip of his finger down Tony’s bottom lip and chin.

Tony gulped and felt a familiar liquid heat pool in his belly.

Loki stood from the couch and stretched his lithe frame, purposefully moving his hips outward so his shirt would rise, exposing some skin. Tony caught a glimpse of the pale skin and smattering of dark hair above the waistband of his pants. He wanted to do nothing more than to rip those pants off and suck Loki off where he stood, but before he could move Loki started for the bedroom.

Practically bouncing off the couch, Tony hurried after the god with a grin, barely noticing the way his clothes vanished off his body in a wisp of green smoke.

***

Loki had himself locked in Tony’s library for three days now. _Three days._ This was the longest Tony had ever gone without fucking or being fucked by Loki whenever the god stayed with him. His little Tony’s were starting to turn a nice shade of arc reactor blue, despite getting himself off every time he took a shower.

He didn’t know what the hell he was doing in there. After their almost backbreaking round of sex following their movie night, Loki had simply requested he not be disturbed as he walked out of the bedroom. Of course had Tony tried to unlock the library door after day two, but was only rewarded with a long bushy tail growing out of his lower back when he tripped the magical wards. Luckily, the spell only lasted a few hours, but Tony had gotten the point. The next time he tried to disturb Loki he would end up with a more permanent tail, or worse.

Resigning himself to no sex for the foreseeable future, Tony went back to work on the latest prototype of his Iron Man suit.

Not even an hour later Jarvis interrupted his work. “ _Loki requires your presence in the library, sir. He also requests that you bring your camera.”_

“Did he say why?” A camera? Well, Tony was no stranger to being filmed while having sex, but he didn’t think Loki would be the type to do that. However the prospect of having his own private library of Loki porn was more than enough to get him to abandon his work.

“ _I am not privy to that information.”_

“Okay, well, just make sure nothing explicit ends up on the Internet, J.”

“ _And that has worked wonders in the past.”_

“Don’t get cute,” Tony retorted and tucked his Stark phone, complete with the world’s best camera technology, in his back pocket.

Making record time up to the library, Tony stood in front the door, hand almost on the doorknob before he hesitated. Could this be another trick? He really didn’t want another tail.

“I can hear you breathing like a wounded Bilgesnipe, Stark. Now get in here!” Even though the door muffled his voice, Loki didn’t sound any less threatening.

Taking in a quick breath and holding it, Tony turned the knob and opened the door. All thoughts of another tail vanished as he saw a shimmering, dark patch of air the size of a door in the middle of the library.  Tony stood frozen, not taking another step into the room.

“The hell?”

Loki’s mouth curved in a small smirk. “Do not idle, I cannot hold this spell forever.”

“Okay,” Tony said uncertainly. “But what is it exactly?”

“A portal,” Loki said, as if it explained everything.

“Okay, yeah, I kinda got that. But what are you doing? Please don’t tell me I have to call in the team.”

“I do not feel like dealing with Thor today, so you need not worry.  Now can we be quite quick about this?”

Tony walked up and stood several feet away, studying the strange sight. He could faintly make out the rest of the library behind it, but there was something else, something that did not quite fit in his present surroundings. He looked to Loki for more answers and noticed he was dressed in his leathers and armour, sans cape and horns.

“Why are you dressed for battle?”

“This is just a precaution, there is no battle. We will be quite safe where we’re going.”

“You say ‘safe’, but I’m not buying it. Let me go get the suit on and we can talk about this.” Tony turned to go, but a vice like grip on his shoulder held him in place. “Loki, what the fuck?”

“Relax, Stark. Take a deep breath.” Grinning wolfishly, Loki shoved Tony backwards through the portal.

Without warning, intense pressure and cold knocked the air right out of Tony’s lungs. Feeling as if he were in free fall he flung his hands out to grab hold of something, only there was nothing to grab hold on to. Everything around him was black and completely devoid of light, just a vast expanse of nothing. This wasn’t good.

Before Tony could start to really panic, he felt solid ground slam up under his feet. The sudden sensation caught him off guard and he staggered backwards, falling on his ass. The darkness began to clear and bright sunlight caused spots to float in front of Tony’s vision.

Loki stepped through the portal and onto solid ground with grace, like he was merely entering another room. If Tony weren’t so dazed by everything he would have punched him.

“Give a guy some fucking warning next time!” Tony complained, staggering ungracefully to his feet. His vision was clearing and he began observing his current surroundings.

“And the fun of that would be?”

“Asshole,” Tony grumbled.

Turning his back to Tony, Loki faced the portal and spoke soft words in an ancient language that Tony couldn’t even begin to think of where it originated from. The air around the portal opening shuddered and wavered almost as if protesting to being bent to someone else’s will. Loki extended his hands to touch the edges of the portal, speaking louder and with more authority. Abruptly the portal flared bright and began to collapse in on itself with a soft whoosh of air and disappeared with a small pop. A small dark stone fell to the ground and Loki bent down to pick it up.

Tony watched fascinated at the spectacle, mind running in a million different ways about the laws of physics, motion, space-time, and everything else, trying to make sense of how that could even be possible. He’d have to bug Loki about that later, but right now he had more pressing matters, like what the hell had his lover done to him.

Turning back to face Tony, Loki pocketed the small stone. “There. Now we may proceed.”

“Proceed with what? And what the fuck was that? Please tell me that whatever you did to that portal you can get it back or we’re at least walking distance to the nearest road.”

“To answer your last question first: there are no roads around here nor any civilized areas within walking distance. This,” Loki patted the pocket of his jacket where he put the stone, “is the portal. I have just contained its energy into solid matter for the time being as keeping the portal open in it’s natural state would be too draining on my magic reserves. This way it protects me and also protects anything else from going through said portal and into your house.”

“Uh huh. Fascinating. I could care less right now about your magic reserves and all that mystic stuff. Tell me Mr. Wizard, where are we and why the sudden need to go on vacation without speaking to me for _three days_ and SHOVING ME THROUGH A PORTAL TO GOD KNOWS WHERE!”

“Not where, love, but when.” A slow smile spread across Loki’s lips. His eyes glittered darkly like a snake slithering towards its unsuspecting prey. Tony had only seen that look a couple of times before and it always ended in near disaster. More specifically near disaster for him.

“Bullshit. We’re just…” Tony surveyed his surroundings noting the lush vegetation and humid atmosphere. “We’re somewhere in the southern hemisphere; South America maybe. The Amazon.” As he spoke a small chill began to creep into his chest and spread outward. He was still on Earth, right? He stared at Loki trying to gauge if his assumptions were correct, but his lover was still smiling, eyes lit up with mischief, not showing the slightest hint of what was going on.

“Stark, we are no where near the Amazon jungle nor the southern hemisphere. Nor are we in another realm,” Loki said in mild exasperation as Tony’s mouth hung open like a fish. Stepping up to Tony, he placed his hands lightly on his shoulders and began to turn the baffled engineer around. “In fact we’re actually about 68 miles north east from your lovely Malibu home. Or rather, where it _will_ be.”

Tony blinked, not missing the way Loki said ‘will be.’ “Oh, no, no, no, no, you Norse lunatic!”

Had this crazy ass Norse god taken him back in time? Was that even possible? Most of all Tony wanted to know how the hell he had done it so that he could use it as well.

“Mmm, I think you’re getting it. I would have gladly put us where your humble abode is, but it currently doesn’t exist yet.” Loki smirked and slowly moved his hand to rest on the back of Tony’s neck.

“So this is definitely Earth.”

“Yes,” Loki answered.

“No. This is just some stupid trick or whatever. You’ve drugged me or are dream walking with me again.” Tony turned to face the god, trying to get a read on him. “This isn’t real.”

“Is it?” Cupping the back of Tony’s head, Loki bent forward, pressing his lips on Tony’s. Taking his time he kissed his lover slow and sensually, tongue exploring and tasting. He pulled back, leaving the man in front of him a bit breathless.

“Point taken, but I’m still not buying it.”

“You have your phone with you, correct? Why don’t you ask Jarvis to confirm?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you two were in on this,” Tony said as he pulled out his phone from his back pocket. Tapping the phone the screen lit up in its usual manner. “Jarvis, please tell me you are in on this, whatever this is.”

“ _I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about, sir,_ ” Jarvis tiny voice came from the speaker.

“Where are we then?”

“ _I am sorry, but I am unable to find a suitable connection to the Stark satellites or any type of satellites currently functioning. The GPS is unavailable and I am unable to find any kind of Internet connection. I am afraid my capabilities are limited to what you programmed into your phone, sir._ ”

Which without any kind of connection to Jarvis’ main servers and satellites it wasn’t a hell of a lot. Tony frowned, feeling slightly betrayed by his AI and technology in general.

“Continue to scan for any signals, Jar. As soon as you find one let me know.”

“ _Of course, sir._ ”

“I assure you he will not find anything, Stark.” Loki said.

Willing to play this game, Tony pocketed his phone again and gave Loki his best interrogation stare. “Alright, I’ll go along. Why are we here and when?”

“I believe we are approximately one hundred sixty one million years in the past from your timeline. I believe your scientists call this the Oxfordian period of the Jurassic era. As to the why,” Loki turned Tony to his right and pointed ahead, “well, I think you can figure out that for yourself.”

Tony followed the direction of where Loki was pointing and stared hard at the grey mass in the distance. Brain unable to connect right away with what he was actually looking at; he wondered why the giraffe slowly pulling off vegetation from the tree would be so oddly coloured. Then his brain connected with reality and the words Loki had said seconds ago sunk in. Oxfordian. Jurassic. Past.

“Is that…” Tony gaped, unable to finish his thought.

“Quite right. From what your paleontologist have discovered, I believe this particular species of sauropod is called the Brachiosaurus,” Loki recited as if he was a safari tour guide.

Loki was nearly knocked off his feet as Tony gave a sudden whoop and jumped off the ground in excitement. “A FUCKING DINOSAUR,” he shouted and whipped around to look at Loki. “A. Real. Fucking. Dinosaur.” Tony’s eyes were lit up like a small kid on Christmas morning, excitement and anticipation all rolled into one. Even though Tony was much more interested in technology and engineering and built his life around it, he had always had a mild fascination with dinosaurs as a child, and that always lingered under the surface.

“You’re a fucking mad man, Lo, but this is amazing,” Tony laughed delightedly, all previous misgivings and anger disappearing from before. “Was this why you were holed up in my library for three days?”

“Yes, the particular spell takes some preparation and concentration on my part. Also to research your planet’s prehistoric land masses and their positions of the time,” Loki said almost like it was no big deal. “And also to prepare spells so that you could survive within the current atmosphere without lasting ill effects.”

“You,” Tony grabbed the front of his leather coat and tugged him forward, “are going to tell me how you did this. And you’re going to show me and teach me and—“ Tony was silenced as Loki put three fingers up to his mouth.

“When we are back I will go through with you some of the elements and explanations of things, but now we have little time. The magic of the portal will begin to fade in several hours, so if you wish to enjoy yourself we best be off.”

“Damn this is gonna be great. I wish Bruce were here he’d probably turn green and pick one of those things to ride as a horse after he shit himself with disbelief,” Tony laughed.

“Yes, well much as Dr. Banner would have enjoyed this, I did not wish to include him in this sojourn.”

Was Loki actually doing something nice for Tony? Tony paused, almost afraid to ask if this meant what he was beginning to think all this was. A real relationship, with an actual person. Okay, technically an alien god, but Tony couldn’t find a single fault with Loki’s anatomy that would say otherwise.

“After that film that you forced me to watch I became intrigued about these ancient beings and wanted to see them for myself. Since you were home at the time I figured you would want to come along,” Loki explained.

Okay maybe not. Tony rolled his eyes slightly, not convinced Loki was telling the whole truth. Hello, God of Lies there. To say Tony had to take a lot of things with a grain of salt around Loki was a gross understatement.

“So you just wanted to one up me from movie night, huh?” Tony smirked.

“If that is what you want to believe, Stark, then yes.”

A distant and loud sonorous sound made the pair look off in the direction of the sauropod. The large Brachiosaurus was on the move; apparently calling out to the rest of the herd that it was time to move on. Sounds of branches sharply snapping and breaking off the tops of trees followed as more of the dinosaurs came lumbering out through the trees. Tony watched open mouthed as they slowly moved out of the treeline and on to open terrain in search of more feeding ground.

Not wanting to miss an opportunity to see them up close, Tony began to jog in their direction. “C’mon, Lokes, let’s go!”

Without a reply, Loki merely strode up to Tony and gripped him on his left forearm. “I prefer faster methods of travel,” the god said.

A bright green light engulfed Tony and within a blink of an eye he and Loki were standing just a few meters away from one of the largest creatures that the Earth would ever know.

“Holy fuck,” Tony breathed, feeling a hundred different emotions at once. “This… no one is gonna believe this.”

“They may not,” Loki said coming to stand behind Tony, “but do not dwell too hard on that. We have little time here as it is, so we’d better make the most of it. We have a lot of ground to cover.”

“Babe, I have one request and if you ruin it for me I will kill you.”

Loki just arched an elegant dark eyebrow at his question.

“I want to see a T-Rex,” Tony grinned.

***

“Your pouting is quite juvenile, Stark,” Loki sighed in exasperation.

“I really don’t care. This all sucks,” Tony grumbled.

The sights and sounds that Tony and Loki had seen over the past couple of hours were some of the most magnificent in the entire world. No human being on the planet would see what Tony was witnessing right now, and no human being probably would ever again. When the pair first started exploring things were great, magical, wonderful, but all that came to a screeching halt when Tony was looking through the encyclopedic information stored on his phone and discovered something terrible: Tyrannosaurus Rex did not exist in the Jurassic era that Loki had transported him to. He was about a hundred million years too early.

Tony took this as a personal betrayal, cursing the natural order and evolution of the dinosaurs, then moving on to Stephen Spielberg and the people involved with the movies for the misinformation. Tony then asked Loki if they could stop over to the Cretaceous period where the animals had existed. Of course Loki had flat out said no, but if Tony could achieve his own way of time travel then he was more than welcome to go and see whatever he wanted.

Loki had watched his lover in mild amusement as he muttered under his breath complaining like he didn’t get to see his favourite animal at the zoo, but quickly tired of it when Tony wouldn’t let up. Now determined to shut his lover up, Loki had teleported them to a lush valley just in time to watch one of the era’s top predators begin to hunt. They were both currently sitting on a large branch attached a very tall tree to watch the spectacle that would soon unfold below.

The unsuspecting herds of Stegosaurus, Apatosaurus, and various other dinosaur species were littered throughout the valley, but it was one particular group of Stegosaurus that Loki had his eye on. Not far off from the herd there was a hungry Allosaurus waiting for the right opportunity.

Tony was about to say something, probably complain a bit more, when Loki held up his hand to indicate silence. “Just watch,” Loki smiled darkly, tilting his head to indicate the area of brush that Tony should be watching.

All thoughts of  T-Rex’s vanished as Tony watched the herd below become restless with unease. The damp air seemed to become heavier as the Allosaurus moved into position. Sensing the immediate danger a Stegosaurus near the back of the herd let out a loud cry of warning, alerting the rest of the herd to the danger nearby. Quicker than Tony had expected from the large and cumbersome beasts, they began to run, seeking safer ground. The largest and mothers of the herd flanked the smaller and juvenile animals, trying to keep them safe by forcing them in the middle.

Tony tensed in surprise as the large Allosaurus burst through the brush and trees with a loud roar of provocation. While the herd was fast, the Allosaurus was faster and quickly gained ground on the back of the herd. One of the Stegosaurus began to lag behind the rest and Tony could only surmise that it was suffering from a previous injury or it was elderly. The beast seemed to sense that it wasn’t going to outrun its attacker and turned around, a shower of dirt and gravel raining around where it suddenly stopped.  Arching its back and tail, the dinosaur moved into a defensive position, putting its wicked spikes at the end of its tail between it and the Allosaurus.

The resulting dance between the two animals was amazing and otherworldly to Tony. He watched fascinated as the predator and prey moved to try and strike the a killing or disabling blow. Just as the Stegosaurus got a good swipe in to the Allosaurus, Tony turned to say something to Loki but froze. The look that was on Loki’s face was the most beautiful and terrifying thing he had ever seen. Loki was motionless, features set hard like marble, lips slightly parted, but it was his eyes that were the most terrifying. His eyes glittered with such dark intensity at the spectacle, flickering slightly to and from each movement the animals made and Tony was struck with the notion that that large eating and killing machine down on the valley floor before him wasn’t the top predator around here. There was something much worse and it was sitting just three feet away from him.

A loud cry followed by sickeningly wet crunch broke Tony’s attention from Loki and he looked back to the results of the hunt. The Allosaurus had dealt the killing blow and now stood victorious beside its prize.

“Wow,” Tony breathed. Truth be told he did feel a bit sorry for the Stegosaurus, but when it was an eat or be eaten world, one couldn’t be too emotionally invested in things. Looking to Loki, Tony saw how much more relaxed he seemed, all predatory light from his eyes from moments ago was gone and a small crooked smile tugged at his lips. Tony wondered if Loki had ever encountered large and terrifying things like that in Asgard or somewhere else.

Loki turned to meet Tony’s gaze and smiled at him with a triumphant air. “Still going to pout now, dear?”

The loud wet cracking of bone being shattered and meat being ripped apart echoed through the valley.

Tony grinned broadly at Loki. “Okay, that was pretty fucking cool.”

***

All feelings of missing out on a T-Rex were gone after that little display of nature at its bloodiest. Tony was content to just explore and take photos of his and Loki’s excellent adventure. The sun was beginning to set and Tony was suspecting that it would be time to leave soon. Loki was currently leading him up ridge so that they could have a better view of the sunset.

“Hey, Lokes,” Tony began.

“If this is about wanting to ride a Pterodactyl again, I will gladly tie you to one and leave you here,” Loki groused.

“Uh, no, no. Pterodactyl riding phase has passed.” Tony paused, waiting for Loki to turn around. When he did he noted the faintest of shadows under Loki’s eyes and was surprised that the god was actually starting to look tired. “Are you alright?”

Loki straightened up and adjusted his leather coat. “Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well it’s just, uh, you’re looking a little bit tired.”

“As touching as your concern is,” Loki said dryly, “I am fine.”

Tony knew he was lying outright now and wouldn’t take ‘I am fine’ for an answer. After all, Loki was his ticket home and if something was wrong with him he didn’t want to be stuck here for the rest of his life. “You’re expending too much energy with your magic to keep us here, aren’t you? And don’t deny it, I know you better than you think,” Tony added, narrowing his eyes as Loki began to protest.

As much as he hated to admit weakness to anyone, Loki nodded. “It did take a considerable amount to craft and maintain the spells and also to keep you from suffering any ill effects of this time period, but I assure you there is no reason to concern yourself. We have a couple hours still.”

Without answer, Tony grabbed the leather collar of Loki’s jacket and yanked him down for a kiss. Muffled protests from Loki only made Tony take his time, getting lost in the warmth and sharpness of teeth and tongue. Tony broke the kiss, but not before nipping Loki on his bottom lip. “Thank you,” Tony smiled.

Loki looked at him with mock confusion. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t,” Tony chuckled, eying a particular part of Loki’s neck that he very much wanted to explore with his tongue and lips. The sharp scent of pine needles clung to Loki’s skin as well as the familiar musk that Tony loved so much. The intense need to have Loki on him, kissing and teasing, hit Tony so hard that he leaned in closer to inhale his lover’s scent again.

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” Loki asked in mild surprise.

“Yeah, I am,” Tony smiled, moving his mouth back to Loki’s for another lazy kiss.

When they finally came up for air, Loki ran his hands up Tony’s neck and cupped his face, his left thumb ghosting over the stubble on the engineer’s cheek.  “As tempting as I want to lie back and let you worship me, I would much prefer if we could do this in a less natural environment.”

“Aw, c’mon Lokes, think of it! The first people to ever do it on the planet! Wouldn’t that be awesome?” Tony grasped Loki’s left wrist, gently guiding the god’s thumb to his lips where he promptly began teasing it with his tongue and suckling on it softly.

Loki watched Tony’s ministrations, giving an involuntary purr of approval as Tony dragged his teeth lightly over the pad of his thumb.

“Well? How ‘bout it tiger?” Tony smiled darkly.

“No.”

“What?!” Tony looked taken aback at Loki’s outright refusal. “ Being the first people on the face of the planet ever to fuck? How could you refuse that?”

“I would prefer,” Loki leaned down, pressing his lips to Tony’s ear and growling softly, “for you to mount me on a bed of silk after I have taken and used you to my satisfaction while you showered.”

A violent bolt of arousal shot through Tony and settled right in his cock, making it twitch with excitement. Eyes fluttering shut, Tony pressed his cheek against Loki’s and just savored those sinful words. “You’re evil,” he finally managed to choke out.

“So I have been told.”

Licking his lips and pressing his hips towards Loki, Tony put on his an air of seduction. “Doesn’t have to be first fuck if you don’t want, it could be something else. First blow job, maybe?” Tony emphasized his last idea by pressing his hips harder against Loki, letting him feel the half hardness that was just getting worse.

“Tempting as it is, I will regretfully decline,” Loki smiled at Tony, stepping away.

Blinking in disbelief Tony almost felt like pulling out his hair and yelling. “Well then lets go back now so we can get down to it. I’ve seen enough, Lo, and used up half my phones memory with photos and video.”

Loki stood there, tapping his chin with his right index finger. “No, I wish to continue on a little longer, then we may go back and share each other’s carnal pleasures.”

If Tony’s jaw could physically hit the ground it probably would have. “You actually mean it. You mean to let me go around like this,” he said waving a hand around his groin. “I can’t go around like this, not with you just right there.”

“Really, Stark, have some self control. I know you have dealt with greater problems than this.” Loki fixed him with a pointed stare. “If you must attend to your problem then there are some perfectly good trees to lean against while you take your own pleasure.”

Glaring daggers back at him; Tony huffed in annoyance and made note of the nearest tree. Two could play at this game. “Alright you sex hating maniac, I’ll do just that.”

Loki watched in mild surprise as Tony went and settled himself behind a tree. “When you have found your release, I shall just be over this ridge.”

“All right, princess,” Tony called back, unbuckling his pants. “You’re going to regret it.”

“Mmm, we’ll see.”

Tony waited for several moments until he heard the soft crunch of Loki’s boots on the forest floor as he walked away as his cue. Unzipping his pants, Tony looked at his half hard cock and let out a hard breath at the thought of Loki’s lips on him and his mouth slowly taking in every inch. Tony rubbed his hand along his cock, still restrained by his boxers and inhaled sharply at the sudden sensation of fabric rubbing over his sensitive flesh.

“Lo, you’re missing out. I’m really hard now.” Tony peeked around the tree trunk and saw that Loki had really left. Dammit, he had hoped that Loki would still be there silently waiting. Raising his voice Tony let out a loud gasp, hoping it would carry over up the slope of the ridge.

“Oh god, this feels so good,” Tony continued on and made sure to vocalize his ministrations on himself nice and loud so it would be heard. “Loki, Loki, Loki,” Tony panted and moaned. “I’m stroking myself, making myself really hard and—“ Tony’s breath caught in his throat, “really wishing you were here to suck me off.”

He continued for several minutes in the same fashion, making sure that he was extra loud. He knew that something like that wouldn’t break Loki right away, but for some reason the god had a soft spot for him and Tony wanted to exploit that.

“OH GOD, LOKI!” Tony shouted with a strangled breath. “So close, so fucking close. I need you, baby, I need you so badly. I’m even fingering myself for you. That’s how much you drive me insane, y-you—aaaah!” Tony mind short-circuited and all speech was reduced to loud and lewd noises.

Not even a minute later there was a flash of green light and Loki stood several feet in front of Tony. Their gazes fixed on each other, one with lust and the other with pure amusement.

Tony had to bite his lip to keep from breaking down as Loki surveyed him head to toe, his look slowly becoming venomous at what he saw: Tony leaning against the tree, hips lazily thrust out, boxers on, his pants undone but still around his hips, and arms folded against his chest.

“Oh, man,” Tony’s resolve shattered and he just broke down laughing. “I got you. I got you so good, you tricky bastard!” Bracing a hand on his knee to steady himself, Tony wiped a tear away from his eye. “I just pulled the first prank known to man! And on the fucking God of Mischief to boot!”

“Stark,” Loki snarled unable to verbalize his rage further.

“Really you had this coming to you,” Tony laughed and reached to button up his pants. He was still slightly aroused but could wait until the pair got home.

Apparently Loki had other ideas and flew at Tony, grabbing him roughly by the throat while simultaneously pinning him up against the tree with his body. “You will not get off so easy, my pet,” Loki crooned softly.

All Tony could do was gulp in air as Loki squeezed harder around his throat.

“It seems that my pet has been a naughty boy,” Loki chuckled darkly. “But I have ways of extracting payment.” Loki’s free hand began to slowly roam down Tony’s chest. Although Tony was still fully clothed Loki had a way of making it feel like he was touching naked flesh.

Loki’s hand roamed lower, feeling, caressing, and pinching Tony’s left nipple as he trailed pale fingers over it. Tony sucked in a strangled breath as sudden sharp pain mixed with growing pleasure assaulted him.

“Good boy,” Loki murmured.

Tony’s mind became a haze of sensation from Loki’s touch and a restricted airway, and was surprised as he felt Loki’s hand come to rest on the waistband of his boxers.

“Now,” Loki cocked his head slightly to one side, “what shall we do about this?” Not waiting for an answer Loki slipped his hand between Tony’s skin and the fabric, trailing down the soft hairs of his abdomen and lower. “Mmmm, lets see how ready you really are for me.” Long fingers ghosted around the base of Tony’s hardening cock, making him shiver with pleasure.

Tony’s eyes fluttered shut with a soft moan as Loki softly gripped the base of his arousal and slowly began to stroke. If this was going to be his punishment for pulling a prank like that, then he could definitely handle these consequences.  Tony slowly began to relax within Loki’s grip, feeling the delicious heat of his building climax pool in the pit of his stomach.

“So eager,” Loki whispered darkly, releasing his hold on Tony’s throat. “I heard your wanton begging, calling my name, pleading for my lips upon your skin. Do you still want this, Stark?”

“Yes,” Tony breathed.

“Then I will show you the true meaning of begging,” Loki smiled wickedly before capturing Tony’s lips with his.

The force of it knocked Tony’s head back against the rough bark painfully, but he didn’t care. Everything in his world was narrowed down to Loki; his touch, his smell, his voice, his lips, everything about him was maddening.

The kiss felt like it would go on forever, the way Loki was assaulting his mouth. Tony gasped for breath with each brief pause, not wanting it to end. Loki seemed to have other ideas and began to move along Tony’s jaw line, up to his ear, nipping and licking hard enough to leave marks. Tony wouldn’t be surprised if he would wake up looking like a Dalmatian after Loki was done with him.

As he moved downward, Tony opened his eyes, wanting to watch Loki at his finest. Just as Loki had migrated down his neck and collarbone, Tony caught movement at the corner of his eye. Trying to focus on the trees and underbrush was hard when you had a god sucking on your neck. Tony decided it wasn’t really worth any worry, whatever it was seemed to have left them alone. _Probably just a bird_ , Tony thought. Seconds later a branch snapped loudly, surprising Tony with a jolt. Loki continued slipping a hand underneath his shirt and rubbing a hand across Tony’s abdomen. If Loki wasn’t worried then Tony shouldn’t be. Right?

Another dark blur caught Tony’s attention on the opposite side of where he just noticed the previous one. A cold feeling settled in Tony’s chest, his lust-addled brain becoming aware of something not right.

“Hey, Lokes?” Tony tried to push Loki off of him for a moment, but the god just kept on.

Another loud snap from the underbrush, this time it sounded a lot closer. “Um, babe, can you just stop for a moment? I think I heard something.”

“Mmm,” Loki hummed against Tony’s flesh.

Panic started to creep in along with that cold feeling and Tony looked around hoping to find the source of what he had caught out of the corner of his eye. His eyes finally settled on something about twenty feet directly ahead of him and he his heart stopped. It took his brain a few sluggish seconds to register that there was a dinosaur watching them and waiting. Tony’s breath left his lungs and his mouth went dry at the familiar face. The familiar face with very large and sharp teeth just eyeing Tony like it hit dinner pay dirt.

“L-Loki,” Tony said in a strangled whisper, “we’re not alone.”

Loki paused and very carefully drew his head up so he could look at Tony’s ashen face. “I had my suspicions.”

As much as Tony wanted to berate Loki this wasn’t the time. There was a very hungry looking Velociraptor staring him down. And where there was one Velociraptor, there were sure to be more. As if on cue, four more slowly inched out of the bushes, cutting off any safe way of escape for the pair.

“So what do you think our odds are against five of the worst killing machines ever known?” Tony’s heart felt like it would fail any moment and immediately regretted having his arc reactor removed for this very purpose.

“Six,” Loki said looking just behind Tony’s shoulder. “There’s one just behind the tree.”

“Right. Okay.” Tony swallowed hard. “Any ideas?”

The raptor in front of Tony gave a loud snort in disapproval, clearly unhappy with any ideas of escape. The two on either side of it stepped closer and Tony wondered if they were capable of reaching them with just one leap. Oh, who was he kidding, he was sure that thing could make the width of the Grand Canyon if it really wanted to.

“I could teleport us away, but with my magic reserves lessened it may prove too late. I could not guarantee your safety,” Loki spoke softly. “Stark, can you reach inside my inner pocket without them seeing? Movement may provoke them.”

“I think I can. Left pocket?”

“Correct. You’re looking for a small stone that contains the portal that will take us home.”

“Okay. Well here goes nothing.” Tony was used to high stress situations, hell you couldn’t be a member of the Avengers unless you could deal with near death situations on a daily basis, but that didn’t keep his hand from shaking slightly. Never taking his eyes off the surrounding pack of raptors, Tony slowly inched his hand in behind the folds of Loki’s coat, thankful that most of his attire and body hid his movements. Finding the pocket, Tony carefully put his hand in and searched for the stone. Luckily it was the only thing in there and he found it with zero trouble. Small miracles, Tony thought. “Okay, got it.”

“Good, now I need you to break the stone open against the tree and release the portal.” Loki tensed as the raptor behind Tony gave a loud chuff as if telling their leader that they were up to something.

“I don’t know how I can break—“

“You can and will, Tony. It’s softer than it feels. When you do and the portal is in place do not move, I will use my weight to push us through.”

The air around them became heavier and more charged, the sense of impending doom just seconds away. The two raptors next to the leader began to crouch lower, getting ready to strike. Tony gulped, gripping the stone tight in his hand as he pulled it out of the pocket. They had precious seconds left.

Green eyes met brown and Loki gave him a small nod to proceed. As quick as Tony could he slammed the stone against the tree’s hard surface and felt it crack on impact. A loud whoosh followed immediately by a loud roar that filled Tony’s ears. The crackling energy of the portal prickled along his back and he could feel the solidity of the tree disappear behind him.

But it was too slow to open completely and one of the raptors took its chance leaping forward, jaws open, and deadly claws on its feet extended. Just as Tony was being forced back by Loki’s weight he saw the deadly claw of the descending hunter sink deep into Loki’s flesh between his neck and right shoulder.

“LOKI! I love yo—“ Tony screamed over the loud roars of the raptor pack and the portal. Before Tony could finish his sentiment he was knocked breathless by the cold, blackness of the portal.

Seconds later he landed hard on his back and then promptly crushed under the weight of Loki landing on top of him. Tony lay there stunned trying to get his brain to process everything. The ragged breathing of the Norse god on top of him brought him back to reality. Looking around wildly, Tony saw that they were back in his library in his Malibu home. They made it.

“Oh thank fuck,” Tony rasped out, his body relaxing a little as he realized his safe surroundings. The crackle of the portal dissipated and with a soft pop it closed, leaving everything as it was.

Loki lay motionless on top of Tony; his head nestled into the crook of his neck. If it weren’t for the soft breath against Tony’s skin he would have thought the god dead, but he still started to panic.

“Loki? Loki, are you okay? Lokes?” Tony struggled underneath the god’s weight trying to get out from underneath him to help, but Loki was a lot heavier and solid than a regular human being. Tony pressed his hands up against Loki’s chest trying to shove him off, but the results weren’t any better. Tony’s breath became quicker and shallower as he tried to frantically help his lover.

“Loki, you gotta help me here. Can you move?” Tony’s breath hitched in his throat. “C-can you hear me? Loki? Jarvis! Call an ambulan—“

“Mmmmmrph,” a low moan escaped from Loki’s throat and he slowly moved his head, his nose brushing against the rapid pulse in Tony’s neck. “I do not require your Midgardian healers,” Loki murmured.

“Are you sure? How bad is it? What can I do?” Tony babbled.

As Loki shifted to look up, Tony managed to wiggle an arm free and cup the right side of Loki’s neck.  Loki’s pulse was slow and steady under Tony’s palm and helped relieve some of the knots of fear in his stomach.

“ _Sir, an ambulance can be here in approximately two minutes and fifteen seconds with current traffic conditions, shall I place the call?”_

“That will not be necessary,” Loki said with more strength in his voice.

Tony looked into Loki’s tired green eyes. “What can I do?”

“Just this,” Loki smiled and leaned down, claiming Tony’s lips for his own. The kiss was lazy and slow, lacking the heat of moments earlier, but Tony eagerly returned it in hopes this would distract Loki letting him get him some help. Thor would know what to do. Maybe.

Loki broke the kiss with a sigh and laid his head back in the crook of Tony’s neck. “I need rest, Stark.”

“Okay, great, we’ll do that, just get off me and I’ll help stop the bleeding…” Tony paused as he moved hand down Loki’s neck and to where he saw the raptor sink it’s deadly claw into Loki. Moving his hand away he noticed the very definite lack of blood on his hand. Fear and worry was now being replaced by disbelief and anger.

Tony had to try and keep his voice steady as he asked the next question. “Are you even hurt?”

“Mmm,” Loki provided as an answer.

Tony began to squirm in earnest under Loki, trying to get out from under him. He may or may not have tried to knee him the groin as he wiggled out and may have succeeded in hitting his target as Loki gave a surprised grunt at particularly hard jab. Finally Tony was able to get most of his body out and unceremoniously began kicking Loki over onto his back with his feet as he scooted himself away.

One final look over Loki revealed that he was in good standing, albeit a little disheveled and tired looking. Getting to his feet, Tony stood over Loki with narrowed eyes.

Loki cracked open a tired eye and smiled. “Were you really that worried about me?”

“You,” Tony ground out and then began kicking Loki lightly in the side, “are an asshole. A heartless, unfeeling, asshole.”

“That tickles,” Loki replied with a smirk.

“Shut up! Why would you do that? Making me think you were hurt?” Crossing his arms, Tony stopped his kicking and instead settled to glare Loki into an apology.

“The portal was already taking us back, my body was no longer really there when the reptile attacked.”

“Hrmph.” Tony grunted.

Loki leaned up on his elbows and really studied Tony and saw the real hurt and worry in his eyes. “You really were scared for me, Stark,” he said softly.

“Of course I was! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Then I must apologize,” Loki said, sitting up. “I did not realize that something like that would distress you so.”

“Well yeah, we’ve only been dating for like a year now. You should know that I might care about what the hell happens to you.” The moment those words left Tony’s lips he froze, shocked by his own revelation. He couldn’t meet Loki’s gaze.

Loki looked almost equally as surprised at Tony’s sudden admission. He slowly got to his feet not taking his eyes off Tony. “Stark, look at me.” When Tony refused, Loki reached out and gently turned him to face him. “Thank you,” Loki said with sincerity.

“For what?”

“For caring.”

Tony snorted as if this was the most absurd thing. “It’s nothing.”

“It is to me, Stark.”

“Yeah, well, don’t go all mushy on me now, Lo, I don’t think I could take it if you’ve turned into the god of fuzzy feelings and snuggly kittens.”

“I assure you that is something I pride myself in not becoming,” Loki dropped his hand from Tony’s face and held it out to him. “Let us go recover from our ordeal. I think a shower for the both of us is in order?” He arched an eyebrow that clearly said that simply getting clean was the furthest thing from his mind.

Loki’s words from earlier echoed through his mind and made his stomach flutter in anticipation. “That sounds like a perfect idea.”

***

Several hours and mind blowing orgasms later, Tony lay in bed, his back pressed against Loki as the god wrapped his arms around him and lightly trailed circles over Tony’s scar where the arc reactor used to rest. Both were worn out, from the sex, and the adventure they had had earlier.

Tony was just drifting off to sleep when Loki pressed his lips on the back of Tony’s neck and whispered something that made Tony’s heart stop.

“Wh-what did you say?” Tony choked out, now fully awake.

“Must I repeat myself?” Loki drawled.

“I-I don’t know.” Tony was shaking now, almost with disbelief that the man he had realized he loved so much just hours ago felt the same way.

Loki lightly kissed the back of Tony’s neck again and whispered, “I love you, too.”

“So you heard me when we…”

“I did and while it was not the ideal situation to hear such sentiment, I am most grateful to know the truth now.”

“You’re not fucking with me?”

“No. I love you, Stark.”

Rolling over, Tony faced Loki and was struck at how serene his face looked. It seemed that Loki had finally dropped a lot of the masks that he so loved to don and now was showing Tony some of who he really was. Tony had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

“I love you, Loki. I love you so fucking much and if you do something like that again then I will kill you myself.”

“I highly doubt you would succeed, but it would amusing to see you try.”

“Shut up,” Tony grinned and leaned in to kiss the love of his life. 

***

Late next morning Tony stood in front of the coffee machine with a stupid grin on his face. Yesterday had been a roller coaster to say the least, but it had been worth it. If that’s what it took to admit to himself and Loki the true depths of his feelings then he wouldn’t have changed a thing. Okay maybe a few things, but otherwise it was near perfect.

Tony sipped his freshly poured Americano as he went over some blueprints on his tablet.

“ _Sir, there is something that has been troubling me.”_ Jarvis said.

“Oh, sorry, J, I meant to talk to you about having a new daddy now, but I got distracted.”

“ _I am happy for your new relationship, sir, but this is in regards to events that took place just before you and Loki came back through the portal.”_

“Okay, shoot.”

“ _From the photos, videos, and your account about what happened before you came back I must tell you about the discrepancy that I have found. As you have stated you and Loki were approximately one hundred sixty one million years in Earth’s past, but discoveries and reports by paleontologists put the existence of the Velociraptor species at seventy five million years ago in the Cretaceous period. I do not see how they could have attacked you and Loki in the time that you were taken back to as they did not exists yet.”_

Tony froze mid sip as Jarvis finished bestowing him with this little nugget of information. “So that would mean…”

“I believe so, sir.”

“You tricky fucking bastard.” Tony could help but give a small hysteric laugh. Whatever his life with Loki would be from now on he knew that it would be anything but boring.


End file.
